Akira And Doll Vampire Kirito
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: cerita awal tentang Doll Vampire Kirito kemarin adalah perkenalan. dan ini inti cerita dan kengerian Doll Vampire Kirito, murni buatan Kaga. mari kita simak ceritanya. here we go
1. Chapter 1

**.Kaga: minna, sekalian Kaga luncurin cerita Kirito si boneka iblis dan Akira, mohon di baca ya… nama karakternya mungkin ada yang sudah tahu, Kaga cuma sekedar pinjam saja. Semoga kalian suka. ^^**

**Karakter:**

**Akira Fuyuki**

**Kirito Tsukimori**

**AKIRA AND DOLL VAMPIRE, KIRITO**

Cukup sudah aku berkenalan dengan hal-hal mistis, kemarin sesosok boneka besar bergerak dan menculikku. Daripada dengan kata menculik lebih tepatnya memberiku siksaan atas apa yang dilakukan kakek moyangku yang aku tak tahu itu benar atau bukan.

Kirito, boneka yang sekarang berada dalam genggamanku, seukuran dengan boneka normal lainnya. Sudah terserah aku mau diapakan boneka ini, tapi aku tidak bisa lebih tepatnya tidak sanggup. Sesuatu di dalam tubuh ini mengenal dan menyayangi Kirito, pikiranku juga berkata aku akan membutuhkannya. Ah tidak kami akan saling membutuhkan.

Kutatap lekat boneka yang dulu kulihat sama besar dengan tubuhku, tapi sekarang seakan mengecil menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Kecil sesuai dengan ukuran boneka pada umumnya.

"Kirito...! Kau dengar aku bukan...?" Aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara kembali. Tapi justru tak ada respon yang ditunjukkan Kirito padaku.

Aku menghela napas, aku pasti bermimpi malam itu. Bukan semalam, aku merasa, itu semua berlangsung selama hampir seminggu. Tanganku yang patah, rasa sesak akibat cekikannya, terasa jantung ini akan pecah. Aku masih bisa merasakannya, seluruh tubuhku sakit, sakit semua. Tapi, kalau waktu itu benar, berarti si pembuat boneka itu juga benar-benar menangis.

Aku kembali menatap boneka itu, boneka yang sama dengan sosok porselen yang pernah menyekapku. Rambut hitam, mata lavender yang menunjukkan betapa kuatnya ia, juga jubah merah gelap itu. Benar-benar sosok Kirito versi mini.

"Hei, Kirito... jawab saja... seperti waktu itu kau bicara denganku," aku kembali berusaha berbicara dengan benda porselen itu. Sekedar memastikan, boneka ini benar-benar Kirito yang itu?

Mata Kirito berkilat, "kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku? Padahal aku sudah menyakitimu dan hampir membunuhku," ternyata benar. Dia benar-benar Kirito yang itu.

"Kirito, dengarkan aku. Buat apa aku takut padamu, kalau saat ini aku bisa membuatmu menjadi temanku. Kirito, lihatlah ke depan dan jadilah temanku. Kumohon," aku tersenyum pada boneka Kirito.

Walau ekspresinya tak berubah, tapi aku tahu wajah Kirito yang terkejut senang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya senyum tulus, senyum tulus dan ramah yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan padaku.

Senyum itu aku ambil sebagai jawaban iya dari boneka berparas tampan dengan rambut hitam pekatnya yang halus dan matanya yang berwarna lavernder yang bersinar terkena cahaya bulan.

Sejak saat itu, aku lebih sering membawa boneka Kirito untuk melakukan aktifitasku sehari-hari. Tidak peduli dengan ejekan teman-teman, well aku ini laki-laki, tapi membawa boneka setiap hari di dalam tas yang tidak kututup rapat agar Kirito tidak merasa sesak.

"Kau ini. Tinggalkan saja aku dirumah, kita bisa bertemu setelah kau pulang sekolah. Tidak perlu membuat dirimu sendiri dipermalukan karena membawa-bawa boneka sepertiku. Sudah jangan bawa aku lagi, aku tidak mau mempermalukanmu," Kirito mulai mendumal sepanjang jalan pulang.

Aku mengerti maksudnya, "aaah, kau bisa kan berkata dengan lebih lembut sedikit?" Gumamku, membuat orang disekitarku melirik penasaran dengan siapa aku bicara, "aku membawamu supaya kau juga bisa melihat dunia luar. Jangan terus mendekam di dalam kamar saja," aku pun balas mendumal.

Sedangkan Kirito dengan wajah masam tersangkut di dalam tas. Memperhatikan sekeliling, "hei... kau tidak apa-apa bicara dengan nada keras begitu? Orang-orang memperhatikanmu tuh," suara Kirito memang terdengar olehku. Tapi masa tidak terdengar oleh orang lain?

Mataku seketika itu juga melebar kaget, sadar dari tadi aku jadi pusat perhatian orang.

"Sudah jangan bicara dengan nada keras lagi. Aku hanya mengizinkanmu seorang mendengar suaraku dan berbicara denganmu, bukan berarti orang lain pun mendengarku," suara yang tenang terdengar dari Kirito, "jalan saja seperti biasa," ucapnya seperti nada perintah.

Aku menurutinya, dengan wajah tertunduk malu, aku terus berjalan. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat dan cepat, merasa ingin secepatnya keluar dari situasi ini.

Begitu sampai rumah, aku langsung bergegas menuju kamar, aku bahkan lupa mengucapkan salam. Itu tadi memalukan, kenapa aku bisa terang-terangan bicara dengan Kirito, mana suaraku keras sekali lagi.

"Akira! Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak mengucapkan salam?" Suara bibi memanggilku, karena tidak mendengar salamku.

Ah! Iya. Karena kejadian tadi pikiranku jadi campur aduk, "maaf bibi Annel... aku terburu-buru tadi... aku pulang..." aku melongok keluar memandang bibi Annel yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarku, wajahnya khawatir.

"Ya sudah... segera ganti bajumu... ayah dan ibumu menunggu di ruang tamu," bibi Annel tersenyum, lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur.

Ayah dan ibu? Mereka pulang? Senangnya. Aku harus bergegas menemui mereka.

Kukeluarkan baju ganti yang kurasa paling bagus diantara baju santaiku, "kau mau keluar, Akira?" Tanya Kirito yang melihatku begitu terburu-buru dengan wajah berbinar senang.

Aku nyengir padanya, "bukan. Ayah dan ibuku kembali dari Eropa, hehe aku harus segera menemui mereka. Sudah lama sekali aku tida bertemu dengan mereka, aku rindu," jawabku senang sekali.

"Kedua orang tuamu bekerja diluar negeri selama ini? Bagus dong kau bisa bertemu mereka," sebuah kalimat Kirito yang sedikit bikin sesak. Walau wajahnya tersenyum, tapi dari perkataan itu terpancar keirian yang besar.

Aku terdiam sejenak, pakaianku sudah rapi, "ayo ikut saja," seketika aku langsung menarik tangan Kirito dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya di dalam pelukanku. Keluar kamar dan menemui kedua orang tuaku yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, sepasang suami istri paruh baya duduk sambil mengobrol dengan kakek dan paman. Aku kenal mereka, "ayah... ibu..." suara sesak, bahagia bercampur sedih dan rindu.

Kedua suami istri itu menoleh kearahku, "Akira... sini sayang," ibu, suara ibu yang lemvut yang kurindukan kini terdengar. Pelan dan lembut.

Aku bergegas menuju keduanya, masih dengan Kirito dalam dekapanku. Aku duduk diantara keduanya, senangnya, aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa duduk diantara keduanya yang hangat.

"Sejak kapan kau main boneka? Anak laki-laki main boneka," seperti biasa ucapan ayah masih ketus seperti dulu, tapi dengan tatapan lembut.

Aku sedikit memanyunkan bibirku, "ini hadiah dari kakek. Iya kan kek, waktu kakek pergi ke Yunani itu," aku menatap kakek yang berpikir berusaha mengingat.

Jelas saja kakek tidak ingat, boneka ini kudapatkan begitu saja. Bukan sahabatku yang dengan senang hati mau berteman dan menemaniku kemana pun aku pergi melangkah.

Kakek masih berusaha mengingatnya, 'ah sudahlah, kakek tidak akan ingat. Ini bukan boneka yang dijual sembarangan, dan lagi kakek pulang dari Yunani hanya membawakan oleh-oleh cerita horornya,' batinku sedikit terkekeh.

Saat itu aku mendengar suara Kirito, "kejam juga kau. Memanfaatkan kakekmu yang sudah tua itu, jelas dia tak akan mengingatnya. Aku kan tak dibawa dia kesini, justru aku yang mengikutinya," ucapnya sama terkekeh geli.

Ayah dan ibu tinggal dengan kami di rumah selama seminggu, setelah lama tidak mendapatkan cuti. Akhirnya mereka bisa berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu, rasa cemburu boneka lebih berbahaya dari rasa cemburu manusia. Pada dasarnya cinta boneka adalah cinta platonik, dengan tubuh boneka yang tanpa suhu dan keras.

Malam hari aku belum merasakan keanehan dari Kirito, justru aku bercanda riang dengannya. Walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit rasa iri, tapi jika ia mampu tertawa seperti ini, bercanda denganku seperti ini. Aku pun tak akan sadar apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tidur bersama boneka lebih nyaman, saking nyamannya aku bahkan tidak sadar aura temanku itu mulai berubah. Menghitam. Gelap. Begitu terbangun aku tak melihat sahabatku itu.

"Kirito...? Kirito doko e? Kirito! Kirito jawab aku!" Aku panik mencari Kirito yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa sebab.

Kemana Kirito? Dia kan sudah menjadi boneka normal, kemana dia? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?

Aku panik, bingung, seluruh ruangan di rumah sudah kukelilingi, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kirito, "Kirito! Kirito dimana kamu? Kirito?!" Seluruh penjuru rumah kutelusuri. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya.

Dan aneh seluruh keluargaku juga menghilang, menghilang tanpa sebab, meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Aku bingung, panik dan khawatir melandaku, teringat pada sosok Kirito saat pertama kali bertemu denganku membuatku bergidik takut.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, tidak dengan keluargaku, tidak dengan sahabatku Kirito. Tidak akan dan tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi.

Aku bergegas keluar, berniat meminta pertolongan. Tapi jangankan meminta pertolongan, aku sama sekali tidak melihat seorang pun, seorang pun lewat. Manusia atau hewan, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Ini mimpikan? Aku pasti bermimpi. Kenapa aku seorang saja yang ditinggal disini? Ini pasti mimpi.

Tapi saat aku mencubit tanganku, sakit! Bodoh sakit! Ini bukan mimpi. Aku bisa merasakan sakit, nyata. Bukan mimpi. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Aku terdiam, kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, "Kirito! Ini ulahmu kan?! Jawab aku!" Aku berteriak sekuatnya. Berharap dia menjawabnya.

Tapi, tak ada yang menjawab, jangankan berharap menjawabku. Aku justru ingin sekali ada orang lain disini, tapi sama sekali tak ada kehidupan disini.

"KIRITO! JAWAB AKU! INI ULAH PERBUATANMU KAN?!" Sekali lagi aku berteriak berharap Kirito datang menjawabnya. Tapi sekali lagi, sama sekali tak ada jawaban, ini bukan mimpi tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku seorang? Ada apa dengan diriku? Apa memang ada sesuatu pada diriku sampai membuat Kirito tertarik?

**T.B.C**

**.Kaga: oke… chap satu selesai… ceritanya masih amburadul, seperti otak kaga yang amburadul, ini cerita yang selalu memenuhi kepala Kaga sampai Kaga susah tidur #lebay**

**Mohon dibaca dan di review ya, onegaishimasu *bows* arigatougozaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaga: oke mari kita lanjutkan Akira and Doll Vampire Kirito kita... disini aku nyoba membubuhi kesan mistis dan magic juga sedih... mudah-mudah tidak terlalu amburadul ya**

**Oke, here we go**

**AKIRA AND DOLL VAMPIRE, KIRITO**

Lemas aku, sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di kota ini, menghilang, menghilang karena boneka atau aku yang diasingkan? Dibuat sendirian, dicampakkan seperti kata Kirito saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Tidak. Kirito sudah berubah, sudah bukan Kirito yang gemar membantai orang seperti ini. Ia temanku, sahabatku yang berharga, aku tak akan membiarkannya jatuh ke dalam gelap masa lalunya.

Aku berusaha bangkit berdiri, aku harus bisa menyelesaikan ini. Aku harus menemukan sahabatku, jika ini bukanlah perbuatannya, aku harus menemukan sumber yang telah menyebabkan semua ini.

Kukelilingi seluruh penjuru kota, sepi, sunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia yang tinggal. Benar-benar, hanya aku yang ditinggal sendirian, sendirian dikota yang besar dan sepi.

Kirito. Dimana dia? Dimana sahabatku itu? Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri seperti ini? Kenapa aku diasingkan seperti ini? Aku tak mau sendirian.

'Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian disini? Kenapa kau mencampakkanku? Kenapa? Kau membuatku lalu mencampakkanku? Kenapa? Kirishima...' tiba-tiba samar-samar siara yang familiar bergema di dalam kepalaku.

Suara itu bergema keras di dalam kepalaku, keras sekali. Apa? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa?

'Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!' 'Bawalah aku bersamamu!' 'Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu!' 'Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuangku begini?' Suara yang sedih dan parau itu terus bergema keras di dalam kepalaku.

Kirito. Ini suara Kirito. "Kirito! Kirito kau dengar aku?! Kirito jawab aku! Maafkan aku! Tapi sekarang kau punya aku! Aku tak akan membuangmu! Aku akan terus menyayangimu! Kirito jawab aku! Kau dengar kan?!" Sekali lagi, sekali lagi aku berusaha berbicara dengan Kirito entah dimana.

'Tidak. Kau pasti akan membuangku lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Seperti yang dilakukan manusia lainnya pada boneka. Mereka takut, takut pada kami, takut pada kutukan yang melekat pada kami, tanpa membuktikan kami terkutuk atau tidak!' 'Aku tidak mau dibuang lagi!' 'Aku tidak mau dicampakkan lagi!' Suara yang menyedihkan itu kembali terdengar.

Suara hati Kirito, suara hatinya setelah ditinggal sendirian di hutan terlarang oleh Kirishima si pembuat boneka. Sendirian tanpa teman, dan kini ia membuatku merasakannya. Tapi kenapa?

"Kirito! Kirito dengarkan aku! Maafkan aku Kirito! Aku tak akan membuangmu lagi! Kirito dengarkan aku kumohon!" Sekali lagi, aku berteriak sekuat tenaga agar Kirito mendengarkanku. Tapi sia-sia, jangankan mendengarkanku, aku sendiri semakin tenggelam didalam hati Kirito.

'Aku tidak mau sendirian seperti ini.' 'Jangan tinggalkan aku.' 'Kumohon kembali.' 'Aku tidak mau sendiri.' 'Aku butuh teman.' Suara itu semakin menyesakkan.

Sesak, semakin menyesakkan mendengar suara hati Kirito. Sesak, gelap, tidak terlihat apapun, aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak mau. Dingin, dingin sekali, semakin dingin

'Ayah... ibu... jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak mau sendirian!' Sekilas aku melihat diriku waktu kecil, masa laluku melintas dihadapanku membuat potret.

Sakit, sesak. Aku mengerti perasaan itu, aku, aku paham, "Kirito... kau tak akan sendirian lagi... aku berjanji akan menemanimu, begitu juga dirimu... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi..." aku harus berusaha membuat Kirito membuka matanya.

Sekelebat potret masa lalu melintas dihadapan mataku, masa laluku dan masa lalu Kirito.

Masa laluku yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuaku, masa laluku yang menjadikanku anak murung dan iri yang melihat orang lain bahagia dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan masa lalu menyakitkan Kirito, masa lalunya yang ditinggal Kirishima dihutan terlarang selama ratusan tahun, terkena panas, hujan, bahkan hewan buas, sampai ia terkena tetesan darah vampir dan hanya menyimpan dendam di hatinya.

"Aku... aku tak akan membuangmu lagi... Kirito kumohon dengarkan aku... Kirito..." tanpa sadar aku menangis melihat masa lalunya. "Kumohon dengarkan aku Kirito... kau sahabatku... tak mungkin aku membuangmu... Kirito kita ini teman kan...?" Aku meringkuk menahan sesaknya ruang hampa di dalam hati Kirito.

"KIRITO!" Teriakanku mengembalikan suasana kembali seperti semula dan membangunkanku dari tidur.

Tidur? Mimpi? Tidak bukan mimpi. Aku bangun memperhatikan sekeliling, Kirito masih terbaring disisiku. Kupeluk dia dengan erat, Kirishima membuatnya seukuran manusia dan sekarang ia menemaniku dengan ukuran standar. Tak akan pernah kulepas lagi.

Aku teringat kedua orang tuaku, paman dan bibiku, juga kakek dan nenekku. Aku langsung bergegas keluar kamar, mencari keluargaku. Dan seakan ini hanya mimpi, mereka semua baik-baik saja, berbincang-bincang diruang tamu.

Perasaan lega menyelimutiku, syukurlah. Syukurlah tidak ada yang terluka, semua baik-baik saja. Aku sungguh bersyukur, bersyukur diberikan penglihatan itu sehingga aku bisa memahami sahabatku.

"Maaf ya, Akira... terima kasih kau sudah membukakan mataku..." suara lirih Kirito terdengar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau kembali, mencariku, dan aku senang bersamamu seperti ini," aku tersenyum masih mendekap erat Kirito.

"Emosiku masih sering meledak, apa tidak apa-apa kau terus begini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "aku paham perasaanmu. Aku pernah merasakannya, jika emosimu kembali meninggi, aku yang akan meredakanmu, aku akan terus berada disampingmu dengan satu syarat..." jawabku.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi... tetaplah temani aku... terus berada disampingku," jawabku dengan senyum.

"Aku berjanji..." ucap Kirito dengan senyum kecilnya.

Sejak saat itu aku dan Kirito sudah seperti kakak adik bagi kami berdua. Karena tak ada seorangpun selain diriku yang mendengar suara Kirito. Hanya aku.

Boneka memang hanya sebuah benda keras menyerupai manusia dengan ukuran yang hanya 1:5 dari ukuran tubuh rata-rata manusia. Tapi manusia pun tidak boleh seenaknya memperlakukan boneka, boneka yang senantiasa menemani.

**TAMAT**

**Kaga: huwaaaaa! Gomennasai! Kayaknya amburadul bgtz nih... *bows* kesan mistisnya tenggelam... onegaishimasu reviewnya buat referensi Kaga... arigatou ^^**


End file.
